No tenía zapatos
by Binge Eater
Summary: A Rogue le hubiera gustado que le hubieran roto simplemente la cara.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Es como la precuela de "Olvidando", y seguro el texto está lleno de errores. 

* * *

><p><span><strong>No tenía zapatos.<strong>

Se la tragó de un sólo vistazo, a la chica que tenía a unos cuantos -muchos- metros.  
>Eran las cinco de la mañana, su mente era espuma y sangre y no sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo parado en el parque a esa hora.<br>Rogue no sabía qué estaba haciendo parado en la vida, en realidad.  
>Pero ella era tan hermosa como...como cosas en las que no podía pensar por el momento porque no estaba bien de la cabeza.<br>Ella tenía puesto un vestido azul, pero no lo tenía porque en su mente ya se lo había arrancado hacía cinco minutos, tenía los labios del color del cielo y los ojos como lo más profundo del océano.  
>Piernas de una longitud sólo soñada y quizás si tocaba su piel, ella se haría agua y no pudiera verla nunca más.<p>

Estaba sentada en un parque mirando los horribles patos del estanque como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo a las cinco de la mañana, era invierno y el cielo estaba demasiado cerca de la tierra.  
>No tenía abrigo, ni zapatos, sólo su lindo vestidito azul.<br>No iba a acercarse a ella porque él no se le acercaba a las mujeres. No se le acercaba a nadie.  
>Pero ella iría siempre algunos pasos más adelante, aunque eso lo descubriría después.<br>La chica giró como si la hubieran llamado y le clavó los ojos de mirada cansada de leer.  
>Él podía jurar que lo leyó a de principio a fin en ese instante.<p>

Un relámpago.  
>Un trueno estridente.<br>Miró al cielo y ahora la lluvia se le metía en los ojos y dentro de la camiseta.  
>En un segundo las gotas de agua helada le recorrían el pecho como si hubieran caído del cielo solamente para eso.<br>Como le gustaría que ella fuera la lluvia, sí.

La había perdido de vista por mirar arriba y ahora ella estaba solo a unos metros.

Tenía un paraguas negro, pero no, no tenía zapatos.  
>Esa chica era un chiste.<br>Y cuando la tuvo en frente, supo que ella era de otro planeta.  
>Que no la podía tocar aunque 29 exactos centímetros lo separaran de ella.<br>Era una canción.

- ¿Eres Gray-sama?- Le preguntó con la voz apagada.  
>Sentía que eso no estaba ocurriendo, o que en el mejor de los casos, se había perdido unos cuantos cuadros de la animación de esa película rara en la que estaba viviendo.<br>A Rogue le parecía verla a través de un acuario, y no sabía quién carajo era Gray-sama, pero quería responderle "No, nena, pero puedo ser lo que tu quieras". Pero él no decía esas cosas. El no decía nada.

La chica de pelo azul y ondulado como el de una una muñeca de manufactura discontinuada frunció el ceño y siguió hablando.  
>- No eres gray-sama. Si no eres gray-sama, por qué estabas mirando a juvia?<br>Él no había estado mirando a Juvia, la estaba mirando a ella, ¿qué le pasaba?  
>Oh.<br>Vamos, que había conseguido enojar a la chica sin siquiera hablarle, nuevo récord Rogue, eres una cosa para preocuparse, amigo.  
>Ella cerró el paraguas, se lo estrelló contra el pecho, le tomó una mano con la suya lánguida y lo obligó a sostener el objeto con la misma.<br>Se veía enojada y se largó.  
>Se fue sin abrigo, sin zapatos, sin paraguas, pero con la lluvia que la seguía a todos lados como un ex novio acosador.<p>

Gajeel la conocía. Ella era su amiga.  
>Rogue lo supo cuando le contó que había conocido a una mujer en el parque, que tenía los labios celestes y andaba descalza preguntando por su Gray-sama.<br>- Ah, pues cuéntame más - Gajeel Redfox le dijo aun sabiendo de quien le hablaba el chico-come-sombras.  
>- Yo que sé, te juro que esta vez no estaba alucinando, Sting no me da nada desde que le vomité toda su ropa de follar putas y casi lo mato. Pero esa chica es otra cosa.<p>

Y cuando decía que era otra cosa, significaba que no iba a detenerse hasta conseguir su nombre, su numero telefónico, su dirección, sus bragas y algún que otro golpe.  
>Pero Juvia era distinta.<br>No iba a poder conseguir nada de eso, porque ella ni siquiera tenía zapatos  
>- Me da igual si es otra cosa o qué mierda, en cuanto la toques te parto la cara.<br>Rogue iba a empezar con el "pero si ni siquiera la conoces", pero el de perforaciones en todo el jodido ser tenia su mejor cara de "¿te parece que no la conozco?"  
>Se fue antes de que Gajeel lo golpeara con una barra de hierro y lo arrojara en la puerta del lavadero en el que estaba viviendo.<p>

La vio por segunda vez en una calle sin luces, una tarde de lluvia pegajosa.  
>Allí es cuando se dio cuenta de que estaría encantando de que Gajeel le rompiera la cara.<br>Allí supo que estaba más perdido que nunca.  
>Un vestido azul, un par de pies descalzos y lo mismo de siempre.<br>La levantó tomándola del brazo y creyó que se iba a deshacer frente a sus ojos.  
>Sí, quizás lo hiciera.<p>

Se sentaron en el escalón de un pórtico y ella se miraba los pies pequeños con esos ojos vacíos e insondables que tanto le gustaron desde la primera vez.  
>Rogue le tiraba el humo de su cigarro en la cara y ella lo aspiraba, se lo metía en los pulmones y lo sacaba otra vez, disminuido, por la boca azul.<br>A ella no le gustaba fumar, y a él le gustaba hacer daño.  
>Lo hacían ver como un juego imposible.<p>

Se preguntó si ella seguía buscando a ese Gray-sama.  
>Tenía cara de no seguir haciéndolo.<br>Había oído en sueños que él ya no volvería.  
>Y cuando la besó, creyó que ella tendría sabor a sandía y a verano.<br>Pero sabía más a agua, plomo y petricor.  
>Su voz, que cuando la vio esa mañana de de lejos, había pensado que sería azul como todo en ella, era del gris más opaco y metálico jamás oído.<br>Tanto que Rogue pensó que se podía oxidar en la lluvia.

.

.

Tres meses y ella estaba más rota de lo que esperaba.  
>Por cada trozo de su alma que estuviera ausente, él arrancaría uno de la suya y se lo entregaría para que la complete.<br>Mas la chica lo tomaría en sus manitos húmedas y los guardaría en los bolsillos de su vestido azul, retorciéndolos nerviosamente.

En ese tiempo, Rogue había conseguido todo de ella.  
>Todo menos su corazón, claro, no se puede dar lo que no se tiene.<br>Y cuando creía haberse metido lo suficientemente en esa mujer de curvas de mármol, ella lo llamaría Gray-sama y a la mierda con todo.  
>Gajeel no le había quebrado las piernas todavía porque decía que ahora "la veía mejor", a ella, su amiga.<p>

A Juvia le gustaba hacerlo con las luces apagadas, y a él le daba igual.  
>A Juvia le gustaba pensar que él era Gray-sama, y a él le daba igual.<br>Todo, absolutamente todo, le daba igual desde ella.  
>Ya no tenía vicios que se le comparen a su estrechez.<br>Había dejado de comer sombras, porque alimentarse de la lluvia escasa era más interesante.  
>Cada beso era más venenoso que el anterior, y el aire era ahora humo gris que ambos respiraban.<p>

Juvia no tenía abrigo, no tenía zapatos, no tenía paraguas, pero tenía su alma.


End file.
